El último no
by maraudergirl1214
Summary: Como los sentimientos de Lily salieron a luz con respecto a James? Porqué una amistad desapareció con un "simple" hechizo?
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTE ES MI PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES AGRADE. ES DE LA PAREJA LILY EVANS & JAMES POTTER**_

 _ **El último no**_

 _-Lily_

 _-…_

 _-Pelirroja_

 _-…_

 _Peli-peli_

 _-…_

 _-Eva…_

 _-QUE QUIERES POTTER?_

 _-Pedirte si querías salir a Hogsmeade conmigo._

 _-NO_

 _-Pero, ¿por qué no?_

 _\- Ya te lo dije Potter. Eres arrogante, egoísta, creído, presumido y un inmaduro, y te odio. T e he dicho que no voy a salir contigo aunque mi vida dependa de ello. No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que prefiero casarme con el calamar gigante y ya es hora de que lo entiendas. No y siempre No, ah, y para ti soy Evans, Potter._

 _La verdad era que no había tenido un buen día: Se había levantado, Snape le había vuelto a pedirle perdón y la profesora McGonagall le había quitado 5 puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa… y luego llegaba Don James Soy El Centro Del Universo Potter. La verdad era que empezaba a sentir "algo" por Potter, pero no, no podía ser ¡era su enemigo!_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Pero nada, te odio y no voy a dejar de hacerlo nunca._

 _Lily quedó atónita al ver como el brillo de los ojos de James se esfumó y algo en su interior se arrepintió, sin embargo, se disponía a marcharse cuando James habló:_

 _-Lo siento Li…, Evans, yo no sabía nada pero juro no volver a molestarte nunca más…_

 _Lily se dio la vuelta cuando el aleteo de una lechuza la distrajo, volteó y internamente (muy, muy internamente) se preocupó al ver como James empalidecía y sus ojos se humedecían. Durante un instante tuvo la tentación de ir y consolarlo, pero no… levantaría sospechas sobre sus muy, muy bien escondidos sentimientos. Así que sacó su lado más cruel…_

 _-¿Que pasó Potter, no que muy guay?_

 _James clavó sus ojos marrones en los de ella y Lily notó rabia, más no contra ella, sino que exigían venganza, al principio se asustó pero luego notó una tristeza infinita reflejada en aquellos lindos (aunque nunca lo iba a admitir) ojos marrones._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sola._

 _ **ES UN CAPITULO MUY CORTO PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA.**_

 _ **ABRAZOS.**_

 _ **MARAUDERGIRL1214**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero se borraron mis historias y las tuve que escribir de nuevo.**

 _Los días pasaban y Lily le dijo una última vez que lo odiaba, sin saber el daño que causó._

 _Pronto Lily empezó a sentir un arrepentimiento y vacio increíble: James la evitaba, por lo tanto, también los otros Merodeadores y cuando se llegaban a encontrar ella y Remus, el le dirigía miradas de profunda decepción. A Lily, lo que más le dolía era ver a James tan apagado, él que siempre fue risas, bromas y vida. Además (aunque nunca lo iba a admitir) se aburría. Las bromas de los Merodeadores siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa. Ella también se dio cuenta de otro detalle: sus sentimientos le habían empezado a ganar y ella estaba cambiando con esa actitud de James, se dio cuenta por Snape. Aquel horrible día en el que su relación se borró del mapa._

 _Lo recordaba perfectamente:_

 _James iba caminando sólo por los pasillos (cada vez más común, y claro que las serpientes se habían dado cuenta de eso) cuando "accidentalmente" se encontró al grupo de Slytherin. Él simplemente los ignoró (increíble pero cierto), sin embargo Lucius lo derribó de una patada. Lily iba pasando por ahí, pero al ver la escena se escondió. Alecto Carrow, con fuerza, le rompió la nariz, que ya estaba sangrando y su hermano Amycus le fracturó un brazo de un fuerte golpe. Sólo Snape se percató de la presencia de Lily. Ella lo miró y le rogó en silencio que los detuviera. Snape, hizo un gesto de desprecio, y, acto seguido, lanzó un silencioso Petificus Totalus. Lily sólo pudo ver, impotente, como el lado mortífago (como ella lo llamaba) salía a luz y torturaba a James con varios Cruciatus y Sectumsempra (honestamente Lily admiraba a Snape por poder crear hechizos) , éste último ya estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, seguía gimiendo y gritando._

 _Finalmente Snape decidió despertarlo con un Enervate y le escupió con todo el veneno que pudo:_

 _-Mándales saludos a tus padres de mi parte…_

 _La cara de James cambió, como si de pronto un cuchillo le hubiera tajado la cara. Lily no entendió… pero tampoco pudo pensar…_

 _-Avada Kedav_

 _¡PUM! Se oyó un golpe y todos los Slytherins cayeron inconscientes. Lily suspiró de alivio al ver a Dumbledore y al resto de los Merodeadores:_

 _¿Señores podrían llevarse al señor Potter a la enfermería?- Sirius le quitó el hechizo a Lily- Señorita Evans¿ puede venir a mi despacho por favor? Pero antes, lleve a sus compañeros de Slytherin con la profesora McGonagall._

 _Lily fue con McGonagall, le explicó lo sucedido y entregó a sus "compañeros". Fue al despacho de Dumbledore:_

 _Pepitas de todos los sabores-_

 _Pase por favor señorita Evans-_

 **Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.**

 **Escríbanme en los comentarios que les gustaría que pasara con Snape y la actitud de James.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Maraudergirl1214**


End file.
